


Flirting 101

by orphan_account



Series: "Hey Babe~" Prompt [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Tamaki tries to teach Kyoya the proper ways of flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Hey babe," a voice cooed as an arm draped itself across Tamaki's thin shoulders. Tamaki looked up at the man lingering above him.

"Ohh, Kyo-yaaa~" he sang, kissing his cheek. "How are you? The maids didn't tell me you were coming over..."

"I told them not to tell you. I wanted this to be a surprise."

Tamaki gave him a suspicious look. "Oh? Is that so?"

Kyoya nodded slowly, sitting in his lap. "A little birdy told me you like to kiss~"

Tamaki cocked his head to the side, giving an amused and confused look to him. "Um, excuse me?"

Kyoya smirked. "Don't deny it. You love kissing, I'm sure~"

"Uhh," Tamaki realised that his boyfriend was attempting flirting pretty quickly. "Kyoya, are you flirting right now?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Kyoya asked, a hint of a pout playing at his lips.

Tamaki shook his head. "Not really. Shall I give you a lesson or two~?"

Just the way he said that made Kyoya want to kiss him so hard. "H-how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Tamaki was utterly confused.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now," he pouted even more.

Tamaki chuckled. "Everyone does," he boasted. "And it's called tone of voice. So, shall I teach you how to flirt?"

~three hours later~

In the three hours of work, Tamaki had accomplished much with the inexperienced man. He got Kyoya to understand body language, tone of voice, and even taught him a few of his favorite flirting responses. Kyoya was currently practicing the 'Tamaki' walk so Tamaki could properly assess his ways of walking. "No, no, no, Kyoya. Flaunt your dick. You have it, you might as well flaunt."

"E-eh?!" Kyoya asked, flustered. Still, he listened to Tamaki's suggestion and stuck his hips out as he walked.

"Good! Now what do you do when you turn a corner?"

Kyoya turned and flashed a wink at Tamaki before continuing on. Tamaki clapped proudly. "You're so good, Kyoya! Now, turn around."

Kyoya turned so that his back was turned to Tamaki. He didn't even hear his stealthy boyfriend get out of his seat and walk up behind him. He felt a hand grab his butt and jumped. "T-Tamaki!" he scolded. Tamaki snickered.

"Sorry, Kyoya, your ass is just too great for me not to touch~"

"Should I remember that one as a flirting response?"

"Yes, yes you should."


End file.
